


The Visitor in the Night

by WhiteLightWhiteHeat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, but can be implied, can be gen or m/m depending on your interpetation, no romance depicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLightWhiteHeat/pseuds/WhiteLightWhiteHeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 years after losing everything he loved, Remus is doing his best just to survive. He is awoken one night by a visitor that reminds him of better days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a short little headcannon that grew into this oneshot. Hope you enjoy!

One night, twelve years after losing everything he ever cared about, Remus Lupin is sleeping in the abandoned apartment block he's squatting in. Things have been rough, but he's kind of just accepted it by now. Work is hard to find but he does enough to survive and he has a comfortable mattress, so really what else matters? He is sleeping, restless and alert as per usual (T _his isn't a nice part of London_ ) when he is awoken by barking just outside his door. Something feels familiar about that sound. He thinks it must be in his dream and starts to drift back to sleep, only for the barking to rouse him once more.

Remus wakes up fully and looks at the door, just staring as the barking continues. There are stray dogs all around this area and he has food in his apartment, so it's not an unusual situation, but still, something feels off. Remus walks up to the door, no longer drowsy. Slowly he unlocks the three locks he has had installed, turns the handle and opens the door. The barking stops. There it is, a great black dog. The mutt is silent as Remus stares at it. Remus bends down, hand outstretched cautiously. The dog leans into the outstretched hand, gently muzzling it, Remus pets him warmly, caution replaced by a deep warmth in his heart. He knows it is only a lonely stray ( _It couldn't be_ _ **him**_ _. He's locked away and rotting_ ), yet it reminds him of a time when he was happy. It has been so long since he has been happy.

Remus and the dog sit in the doorway for over an hour, the dog curled up against him while Remus strokes his fur. They hear a crashing sound from somewhere near by, the sound of footsteps. Probably just drunks, thinks Remus. The dog however perks up, fur standing on end. It stands and makes to leave, ready to run from whatever may come for it. Remus feels his stomach drop. He wants the dog to stay with him. As the great beast makes to run from the sound of people coming nearer, it pauses momentarily.  
It looks back at Remus, making eye contact.  
They hold each others gaze before another crashing sound prompts the dog to flee.

Remus stands in the doorway for another minute before turning back into his apartment. He feels hollow, not locking the door behind him. He falls on to his mattress and dreams of dogs and stags and rats.

The next morning Remus wakes up to the smell of toast and tea. He rouses quickly at the sound of somebody in his apartment. He glances nervously around the apartment searching for the intruder. Shock washes over him when he sees Dumbledore standing by the stove, preparing breakfast.

" _Hello Remus. I see you are doing better since our last visit._ "

" _Owning a bed is not what I dreamed would be the height of my achievements in life_."

" _Well I may be able to assist you in this matter. I would like to offer you a job. A Hogwarts teacher_."

Remus simply stared at the flamboyant wizard before him. A teacher? With a salary and all? But surely somebody like him would not be allowed to take such a place at Hogwarts. Dumbledore seemed to read the confusion in his eyes. He looked suddenly distressed, an uncommon emotion to see in the aged wizards eyes.

" _Remus, I am afraid I have some upsetting news for you_."

There was a long pause, Remus felt his insides churn. What more could be taken from him?

_"I am afraid that yesterday, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. He made it past the dementors somehow._ "

Adrenalin washed through his blood stream, his heart beating rapidly. Then he remembered.

**_The dog._ **

The big black dog with that familiar bark.


End file.
